


Minor Acts of Sedition

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [45]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maryden the bard sends reports of scandalous songs being sung, Marika Cadash has to hear them for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Acts of Sedition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue fic meme on Tumblr, to the prompt "Sera/f!Inquisitor, 'I have one word for you: sing-a-long!'" I never completed the War Table mission this ficlet references, so I have no idea whether this story is at all compliant with that aspect of canon. But it seemed the obvious choice for the prompt.

Malika leaned her chair back against the wall of the tavern, wedging herself behind a table and next to Sera, cap pulled down to hide her face as best as she could. She doubted that anyone in this Ferelden backwater would recognize her as the Inquisitor, but why take chances?

A tankard of ale sat in front of her on the table, but she’d barely touched it. Malika wasn’t here to drink; she was here to listen. Across the room, a woman sang a tune about a dwarf stuck in the top of a tree, tapping the skin of her drum in time with the words. Malika leaned over to Sera, who bent down close enough for her to murmur in her ear. “This is the song that Maryden was so worried about? I suppose i see why it’s insulting, but really. I was expecting far worse.”

Sera drummed her fingers on the rim of her own glass. “It’s pretty tame, yeah? Nothing like what a flock of pigeons would sing, if they needed to take the shine off you. I’ll tell you, though, the ladies at the table wouldn’t like it. Makes you seem common.”

Malika shrugged. “I am common,” she said. “And maybe I am out of my element, which I suppose is her point. I do know one thing, though — if I came down on a song this innocuous, they’d brand me a tyrant instead. And they’d be right.”

"Fair." Sera took a drink of her ale, then turned to Malika with a wicked grin. "Hey, if you really wanted to throw snow in her boots, you know what you could do?" Malika shook her head. "I’ve got one word for you: sing-along." Malika half-laughed, half-groaned, and Sera’s smile widened. "No, truth though. You get up there, join in, it takes the piss out of her and shows the rest that you’re not afraid of what anyone has to say."

Malika buried her chuckle under a drink of ale. “You’re probably right. But you’ll understand if I pass.” She lifted her tankard in a small salute, then doffed her cap, letting it fall on the chair beside her. “Maybe I’ll just leave a large tip instead.”


End file.
